Daddy's Boys
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Randy Orton has had it with the newest member of The Authority Seth Rollins trash talking him so The Viper decides to teach him a lesson that he won't forget. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Daddy's Boys

" That's enough!"

" I said that's enough!"

The WWE Universe oohed behind them. Triple H glared at Seth Rollins and then at Randy. What the fuck had he done? He had only been defending himself from Rollins who had started his smack talk.

" The fact is I still got the job done Randy." Seth laughed and raised the gaudy Money In The Bank briefcase above his head.

" I said that's enough Seth."

Triple H raised the microphone back up to his lips. " Now why don't you boys go on backstage and take a timeout alright? I'll wrap up our business."

Randy slid out of the ring, angry and humiliated. He could hear a few members of the WWE Universe singing " Na, na, na, hey, hey, goodbye." He wished he could RKO all of them in their seats.

Ever since Seth Rollins had joined The Authority, Randy felt marginalized and that he had been demoted on the totem pole. Seth was arrogant, smug and he talked way too much. Worse of all Hunter and Stephanie seemed to adore him and the little shit was soaking it up.

He walked passed Vince McMahon backstage without even acknowledging him and pushed a chair over just because he felt like it.

He was walking down the corridor heading to his personal locker room when he heard that grating voice behind him again.

" No need to take it out on the poor chair Randy just because you couldn't get the job done."

Randy clenched his fists and kept his head down as he continued walking. He had a feeling that Hunter wouldn't be appreciative of him rearranging Seth's face.

" Yup Mr. Money In The Bank." Seth had caught up to him and was walking next to him much to his chagrin. " You know what that means. I'm the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

Suddenly Seth felt his briefcase being grabbed out his hand and he saw it flying down the hallway until it smacked hard into a wall.

" You fucking piece of shit Orton. Wait until I tell -" Seth never got to finish his sentence as Randy yanked him into his locker room and slammed the door shut.

Randy grabbed Seth and pushed him hard up against the wall. His arm lying heavy across Seth's windpipe. He got right up in Seth's face. " Lemme hear you call for your daddy now." His words hissed out over Seth, his blue eyes set with a devious glint. " I just had about enough of you and your shit Rollins."

Seth clawed at Randy's arm leaving long, thin lines of blood. But Randy was way past the point of caring about such minor injuries right now. He released his arm from Seth's throat and Seth's feet touched the floor once more but before he could get his bearings Randy turned him around and slammed him up against the wall, his nose pressing at a most uncomfortable angle against it.

For once Seth had managed to keep his mouth closed. Randy looked down at him keeping his arm against the back of Seth's neck. He was wearing an Authority t-shirt and those stupid, ridiculously tight, faux leather pants. With one hand Randy dragged down Seth's pants taking his underwear along with it. " You think that because you got a pretty ass that Hunter is going to do everything that you say?" Randy raised his hand and then brought it down smacking Seth's right butt cheek hard. He took a perverse pleasure in watching that cheek tremble and even more in the moan it had elicited from Mr. Rollins himself.

" Oh you like that huh?" Randy smacked the other cheek. " Should've figured that you would like some shit like this." He was openly groping Seth's ass now. It was firm yet supple in his grip as he squeezed it and gave it softer smacks.

He pressed himself against Seth so that he could feel the hardness in Randy's trunks. Seth immediately arched his ass back on to it and Randy chuckled darkly in Seth's ear. " Such a nice fucking ass." Randy took his arm off Seth's neck. " You could've broken that hold if you wanted to." He used both hands to caress both cheeks. Kneading them together and then smacking them loving the sound of slapping skin and seeing his hand print all over the golden skin. " By the time I'm done with you this will be so wrecked that Hunter will send you back to The Shield."

" Stop talking and get on with it."

Randy smacked a cheek extra hard and licked his lips as he watched it bounce. " You talk too damn much for your own good."

He pushed down his black trunks just enough to free his cock. He spit in his palm and used it to coat his shaft. It was a poor substitute for actual lube but that wasn't really his problem. He used foot to kick Seth's legs further apart exposing Seth's tiny entrance to him. Randy grinned as he lined himself up. This was going to hurt a lot.

" This is gonna hurt you way more than it's gonna hurt me." With that Randy pushed himself into Seth in one go.

" Fuck!" Seth's yell was in between a moan and a pained cry for help. It was music to Randy's ears.

He pressed his hips against Seth's ass. " Aww no need to make so much noise." His tongue snaked along the edge of Seth's ear. " I'm sure you don't when you're taking Hunter's."

Randy's laugh mocked him as he pulled out to the tip and then thrusted back in. Randy easily slipped into a rythmn as he fucked Seth in his locker room. The slap-slap of skin filled the room mixing with Seth's moans and whimpers. At some points it sounded as if Seth was begging for more and he obliged and gave it to him. It was the least he could do.

He reached around Seth's waist and pryed his hand off his cock and replaced it with his own. " Hmm, so fucking hard for me?" Randy's hand moved up Seth's length, squeezing the head and feeling the precum trickle over his fingers. " Were you this hard for Reigns too?"

He chuckled again when he felt Seth tense up underneath him. " You didn't think that I knew about that did you?" He nipped Seth's earlobe with his teeth. His strokes dangerously slow and controlled matching his movements on Seth's dick.

Seth mumbled out something incoherent and rotated his hips against Randy's.

" You don't care do you? You just want this dick." Randy pulled out. " Okay." He plunged back in hitting Seth's prostate head on. Seth howled and threw back his head.

Randy smacked his ass in frustration. " Shut up. Do you want the entire arena to hear you?"

Seth looked back at him and smirked deviously. " Yes."

" Fuck you." Randy growled. He grabbed the back of Seth's head to keep him in place and smashed his lips against Seth. The fucking kid was kissing him back hungrily. He began to wonder just how much of this was really his own idea or was it really just an elaborate set up by Rollins.

He nearly lost his train of thought when Seth started sucking on his tongue. Fuck. The kid was good. He hated to admit it. He was a pretty good fuck and his kissing wasn't bad at all. He squeezed Seth's cheeks, digging his fingers in as they remained in lip lock. He had enough of this. He could feel the heat in his belly uncoiling, his balls tightening. He wrenched his lips away from Seth's addictive mouth cursing as his release was pumped into Seth's welcoming ass.

He barely heard Seth's own release but when he opened his eyes he saw Seth's cum coating the wall. Fucking bastard.

He pulled out of Seth with a wet plop, breathing hard. He watched as Seth wiped off the head of his dick with the hem of his t-shirt and then calmly pulled his pants and underwear back up.

As Rollins walked to the door, Randy called out to him. He just had to know. " You wanted this to happen. Why?"

Seth flashed a lopsided grin and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door. " It's what's best for business." He gave Randy a wink as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: I decided that Randy needed a new partner in fandom. I'm sure he's tired about reading about him and Cody. So what should we call this pairing? Sandy? Rolton? I'm terrible at ship names.


End file.
